Chitose Clan
The Chitose clan (千歳一族, Chitose Ichizoku) are potion-makers and medicine-sellers. They are acclaimed for their unequaled knowledge in herbs and anatomy while their nefarious mixtures and concoctions hold them in high demand. Centuries ago they were envied for the lucrative profits they made while offering their services to the highest bidders during various wars—whomever they aided was always sure to succeed. Members of the Chitose possess the Jikōjūhō (自己医十法, "Ten Laws of Rejuvenation") kekkei genkai and an even fewer the lesser known Jūkegan (十卦眼, "Ten Diagrams Eye", English TV; "Divination Eye"). Far from a benevolent group, the Chitose are notorious for conducting both revolting and captivating experiments on willing and unwilling subjects. As a result they have archived countless volumes of data on all sorts of things, producing medicines, poisons and valuable scrolls that are highly coveted. No one truly knows where the clan originates from; members are historically nomadic, traveling about to peddle their medicinal goods and services. It is rare, despite all their skill and capability, that they become shinobi, however. 'Background' 'Origins' 'Present Day' 'Abilities' 'Life Force and Chakra Reserves' It is no wonder that those of the Chitose outlive their contemporaries—they possess a muscular life force that affords them a dynamic stamina and larger than average chakra reserves. Because of this life force, disparaging attacks that would normally kill a shinobi are not the end-all of them; they are resistant and durable to trauma of most types. This impressive endurance is well-known, so-much-so that the Chitose often times take the risk of being hurt in combat in order to land a killing blow on an opponent knowing full well that they can regenerate from the damage taken afterward. Because of its special attributes their chakra is known as Divine Aura (天霊気, "Tenreiki", English TV; "Supreme Chakra") and is sometimes even referred to as Saisei Chakra (再生, "Regeneration Chakra", English TV; "Chakra of Rejuvenation"). The chakra appears in a variety of pink hues and possesses an astonishing purifying power whose purpose is to refine detrimental substances that might enter the body, striping them of their harmful attributes. As a result this chakra makes an impressive healing tool, regenerating a patient's ailments sooner normal. The source of this power is the Jikōjūhō kekkei genkai which is found only in the cells of the Chitose. 'Physiology' Chitose clan members, as a result of their large life force, and generally quite durable. Their body's are conditioned to live for longer periods than the average man. Clan members have pink-maroon type hair color and eyes to match. Their skin complexion ranges in all sorts of smooth brown hues. 'Kekkei Genkai' 'Jikōjūhō' Jikōjūhō (自己医十法, "Ten Laws of Rejuvenation", English TV; "Ten Statutes of Regeneration") is a kekkei genkai which gives its wielder the ability to manipulate their own biological structure by infusing chakra throughout their body. It also grants those with it an enhanced regenerative power demonstrated by a pink hued mist that rises from the damaged region. The bloodline sacrifices a considerable amount of one's stamina and life force but affords them miraculous power in return. 'Jūkegan' The Jūkegan (十卦眼, "Ten Diagrams Eye", English TV; "Divination Eye") is a lesser known dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Chitose clan which appears selectively among its members. It bestows upon its wielder the power to perceive the systems of the body, including the circulatory, digestive, endocrine, integumentary, lymphatic, muscular, reproductive, renal, respiratory, skeletal and chakra network systems. Users can sift through the structures one by one or view them all simultaneously. 'Also See' * * 'Trivia' * Chitose (千歳) is pronounced CHI—TOO—SEY. ** It literally means "thousand year" or "millennium".